Apparatuses of the generic type have been known in practice for years in the most varied embodiments. In this respect, reference is made merely by way of example to DE 38 13 879. In concrete terms, the apparatus known there is a comminuting machine for thermoplastic waste. The material to be ground is delivered via a funnel and passes directly from the funnel via a conveyor unit into the actual mill, which comprises a rotor rotating in a housing. The feeding device or the conveyor unit is designed as a screw. The rotation axes of screw and rotor run parallel to one another, such that the material to be ground passes via the screw on the head side to the rotor and has to be seized there by the latter. This is problematic especially at higher rotary speeds, since light material to be ground, in particular material to be ground consisting of plastic hollow bodies, especially tends to be repulsed by the rotary movement of the rotor. The conveying of the material to be ground into the rotor is therefore extremely problematic. In addition, when material to be ground is conveyed into the region of the rotor in the known manner, it has been found that quite considerable acoustic emissions occur, which always have to be reduced.
The object of the present invention is therefore to configure and develop an apparatus for comminuting all types of parts, in particular plastics, preferably plastic hollow bodies, such as plastic bottles for example, in such a way that material is received in a sufficiently effective manner in the region of the rotor and that in fact the material to be ground can be easily conveyed into the region of the rotor. Working noises are to be reduced.